


The Shy Girl At The Bar

by Animekath



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, byjohn, shy reader, the deputy having zero fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Sharky has a massive crush on you but has no idea how to tell you.





	The Shy Girl At The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> This damn story has been in my drafts for nearly a YEAR, and I wanted to finish it! I am sorry if it’s not good, again it has been a long time. - 7 -” Oh well, I wanted to post it up because I bloody love Sharky, he is the best boy ever!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sharky travelled alongside the Deputy to help out and burn every Peggie insight since they met in Faith’s area. They went down to Holland Valley, which was John’s territory and saved the people at Fall’s End from a bunch of Peggies’.

That is when Sharky met the beautiful and cute, _____ _____.

It was a rumour that you joined the cult, but when you realised the dark side of them, you ran away and joined the people at Fall’s End. They were surprised you made it out alive, which made the people sceptical about you at first but realised you couldn’t hurt a fly. The only person you hurt was yourself, but that’s because you were pretty clumsy with light bruises on your knees and arms.

Jerome Jeffries took you under his wing and took care of you, letting you sleep at his house since he spent most of his time in church to heal the weak. He trusted you right away, saying God led you here to help.

The Deputy didn’t seem to mind you as well, but his main focus was taking the Seed family down anyway, so you could do what you want unless it was a spy for the cultists which didn’t seem right to him since he could see right through you.

Sharky was struck on how sweet and innocent you were. Even through this hell and murder, you always had a smile on your face. It cheered people up in town, in a way. The first thing that ran through his mind though is having his face between your thighs and wondering what sweet girls tasted like.

But getting to know you over the weeks, it was still the same dirty thoughts but also liking your company, the more you talked to each other. You always laughed at his story and jokes, even if it was something you didn’t quite understand…Mainly His movie reference. He would show off his guns and flame thrower, hoping it would impress you...Which it did.

When he came to town, he would go to the bar to see you, since you spent most of your time there; helping around the bar when the others were occupied.

The Deputy instantly knew that Sharky wanted you, which just made him wonder why he hasn’t asked you out yet. Maybe age was getting to him or that he didn’t want to scare you off. Deputy did remember the roller skating story when he partially groped a girl and got kicked in the nuts while she was still wearing the skates on…Then got a boner when he accidentally set the Roller rink on fire.

He was a weird child.

They both arrived at Fall’s End, jumping out of the car but before Sharky could see you, he got grabbed by the Deputy. “Woah! What’s up, Rook?” He asked, tilting his hat up slightly.

“…” The Deputy’s head slightly tilted to the bar, which made Sharky frown slightly.

“what? I wasn’t going to see her..!” His partner was still silent, blinking dully as he raised a brow. “…Okay. maybe I was, so what?” He huffed out, crossing his arms. Rook shrugged, his fingers touching together. “What? No way! I won’t ask her out, you crazy!?”

The Deputy raised a brow since it wasn’t like Sharky not to ask a girl out. From all of his stories, he seemed like the most confident man ever. “…”

“Look, bro. I’ll try…Do it my own time, alright?” He questioned, making Rook nod in reply.

They went into the bar, seeing you talking with Nick. You got along with him well, asking about his wife and his new baby girl. He just kept joking about how his wife was a monster and crushed his hand.

When you heard the door, your face brightened when you saw Sharky and Rook. “Hey, guys..! It’s been a while..” You said before jumping off your seat to hug them. You embraced the Deputy first since he was closer and then Sharky. This made him bury his face into your neck, smelling the sweet fruit in your hair as he hugged you. Fuck, you always smelt so good. “I’m glad you’re both safe..!”

“Same to you, Chica..” He replied as he pulled away, looking down at you.

Nick nudged the Deputy when they greeted each other, pointing at the two of you. “Do they..?” Rook nods. “But they haven’t…” Deputy nods again. “Riiiiight..” He chuckled. “Sucks to be them then..’ He joked before taking another jug of his beer.

Indeed, it does suck.

~

The next night, the town’s people were setting fire to Joseph’s religious belongings like his Bible books and flags, anything in their homes. This made Sharky excited since he could set anything on fire with his flame thrower.

But he noticed you were there, holding one of Joseph’s books close to your chest, making him walk beside you. “You alright there, little lady!” He asked, lowering his flame thrower.

“Oh! Urm, yeah… I’m fine.” You muttered, your finger tapping the book. “I just…Feel a little foolish..”

“why is that?” He asked, tilting his head.

“For believing Joseph…He said this was for the future and how God wanted it, but all I saw was murder and suffering..” You muttered, frowning slightly before looking up at him. “Was I bad for believing in him in the first place?”

Sharky frowned slightly, placing a soft hand of your shoulder. “_____…” He had to choose his words wisely. “Joseph…Is a fucking asshole.”

Great start.

“He is a fucking looney who believes in God talks to him and says all this other shit..! But he’s great at talking to a group of people and can manipulate them well.” He said, before rubbing the back of his neck. “So, what I’m trying to say is…No. You’re not a bad person, Chica. I believed in a guy called Mark, who said he could give me a watch that could brainwash women. I was thinking he was bull shitting me, but the way he spoke was sooo confident and powerful, that I gave him a hundred bucks to pay for it. But when I used it on women and told a woman to take off her shirt, I got kicked in the nuts and head. I never saw that money again…” He grunted.

This made you giggle softly and made your smile return to your face. Your laugh made the boy warm up. “So toss that book!” He nudged you, making you smile brightly. You gripped the book before tossing it into the fire. “Nice throw! Here-!” He grabbed his flame thrower and went behind you, leading your hands on the handle. “Set this bitch a flame!”

“Y-Yes, sir..!” You shuttered out, his hands on top of yours to steady it in your grasp. You held the switch and gasped, your back stiff against Sharky’s chest, thinking you were going to set someone on fire.

“Burn baby, burn!”

“Yeah..! Burn the baby!” You blushed when you realised what you said but heard Sharky burst out laughing which made you laugh as well.

The Deputy smiled as he watched from afar, letting them enjoy themselves.

~

Sharky quickly drove to Fall’s End when he heard what happened to you, practically running over a few Peggies’ along the way. Deputy told him that you got caught by John’s men when he got caught. When he was running to the entrance, he saw peggies’ taking you to your cell but killed them quickly, both of you escaping.

“Rook!” Sharky ran in, seeing he looked beaten up. “You okay? Is ______ safe?” He quickly asked.

They nod as they placed their hands on his shoulders before hearing the door open to see Jerome. “Hey, Jerome. How is she?” He asked as he went past the Deputy.

“She’s fine, just shaken up.” His deep calming voice replied with, holding his Bible close to his chest “It was nothing extreme, just light cuts and two tattoos from John. It could be worse, which is the only upside..” He was right…She could have been beaten or worse.

Sharky shook it off since he didn’t want to think about her and John alone together. “Can I see her?” He asked. The Priest nods, letting him go inside.

His eyes softened, seeing you curled up in bed as you wore your white dress which clings to your body. When you raised your head and saw him, you looked happy yet nervous. “Sharky..” You muttered. He walked over as you went on your knees on the bed so you could hug each other close. You buried your face into his shoulder, taking in his scent and his muscular arms holding you. It made you calm down. “Sharky…”

“I’m here, Honey. I got you.” He muttered, placing a kiss on top of your head as he softly rubbed your back. He then sat beside you, his arm around you. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

You took a deep breath in, taking a few seconds. “…John…He…He was so scary. He kept asking me about my sins. H-He held a knife close to me and kept asking me to say yes.” You shuttered out, softly gripping his hand. “I couldn’t lie. It’s L-Like he knew…So…I said everything to him..” You said, showing your right arm that said ‘Envy’.

“Oh, _____…” He muttered, taking your arm and placed a soft kiss on every word. You twitched at first but let him continue. It was sweet. “I got you, Honey. I won’t let him hurt you again…I will cut off his dick, feed it to him and then set him on fire.” He said darkly.

“P-Please don’t…It sounds gross.” You said softly. Sharky realised your legs were pressed together but saw similar writing on your inner thigh like the one on your arm. “S-Sharky..!?” You softly cried out, his strong hands spreading your thighs, which made you pull your dress down between your legs as your back rested against the pillows, not wanting him to see anything.

“That bastard.” He muttered, seeing the word ‘lust’ across your inner right thigh. It made him mad that John was this close to you in any way possible. “He won’t touch you like this again.” He muttered before placing kisses on each word.

You heated more and more when he got closer to your inner thighs where no one ever touched you before. John teased you about it but never did anything since one of his sins was lust. “Sharky, please…T-This is embarrassing.” You whimpered, trying to push his face away only to let his hat fall off his head, feeling his sweaty hair underneath. Why did it excite you to see and feel his hair between your legs. Even his beard brushing against your thigh got you excited.

No, don’t think of these bad sins!

Sharky looked up at you and froze, seeing the position he was in. He was so mad at what John did and wanted to comfort you, he didn’t realise. Your face was red as your eyes looked down at him, with your fingers through his hair as your free handheld down your dress so he wouldn’t see your underwear. This was making him rock hard in his pants, which caused a blush tint his cheeks and quickly pulled away. “Shit, shit, I’m sorry..! I ur-I’ll go. Please get better..!” He said before getting up and left the room. He forgot his hat but fuck it; he’ll get a new one!!!

“B-Bye…” You muttered, trying to calm your heart beat. You saw his hat on the floor, picking it up and held it close to your chest. It smelt of his shampoo and Smoky ash which made you smile. “Hm…” You buried your face into his hat to smell his scent.

You felt your sins crawl against your back…

Outside, the Deputy was trying to stop Sharky from banging his head against the tree as he repeated the same word.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-!!!”

~

A day or so went by before you left the house, feeling stable to walk around and be outside again. You also talk to one of the regulars about covering your new tattoos with something else. You thought about it but didn’t Know what you want, but they said you could think about it. When you were walking down the pathway, you saw Sharky with the Deputy, which made your heart jump in your chest. You took a deep breath in before walking, seeing their heads turn and Sharky looking a bit flushed. The Deputy grinned and tapped his shoulder before leaving the two of you be.

Traitor…

“Ur-Hey, _____! Finally out, I see..!” He said as he looked down at you, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Y-Yeah..! Well, I…I wanted to give you this back.” You said, going in your bag to take out his hat.

“Woah, thanks!” He took it from you and placed it on his head. “This is my favourite hat, you know? My Aunt gave it to me on my Birthday, saying it belonged to my dad or something like that. I just-I didn’t want to return after…You know.” He shrugged. “Urm…I am sorry about that. I wasn’t thinking and made you uncomfortable, which I didn’t mean to do. I jump into shit without thinking; It happens a lot.” He said, looking a bit flustered.

“N-No! It’s fine..! I was just surprised and I..” You went quite but heard Sharky taking a deep breath.

“Alright, look…I haven’t said anything since I didn’t want to scare you off, you know? You’re different from the girls I’ve fingered back at bars and stuff-” He said, his comment making you blush on the cheeks and pout slightly. “But I think you’re hot, like…The song-Burn, baby burn level of hotness.” He said, finally confronting you. “But you’re also sweet and funny which is great since you laugh at my dad jokes..” He continued, making you smile. “So, what I’m trying to say is…You want to hang out and shit? Like Ross and Rachel.”

You blinked. “Wait… Didn’t they keep breaking up and getting back together?” You questioned.

“Oooooh! So you have seen some shows and movies..!” He grinned.

“I mean-My family watched it at our old house. It was the only thing I liked.” You said before smiling. “But Urm…Yes. I want to be Ross and Rachel, but we’re Sharky and _____ instead..” You said sweetly, seeing his eyes brighten up.

“Sweet, Chica! Sharky and _____ sounds like a kickass team! We can have our own show!”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement. “Sounds good to me…”

~

Sharky was twice as excited since he asked you out, now holding your hand and give you kisses on your cheek which made you blush every time. Of course, he wanted to take it to the next level so bad, and it was killing him, but he took his time with you. He knew you were still nervous about all of this.

But one question sparked you to more.

“Hey, _____. If you don’t mind me asking but what did you tell John about lust?” He asked as he rested against the wall of your bedroom, seeing you freeze in place beside your bed.

“Urm…I don’t-” You stopped yourself, placing a hand of your beating chest. “I-Its embarrassing…”

“Really? I mean, I have told you the worse things I have done. Like kissing a skunk by accident and-”

“You Don’t want to know..!” You quickly said, sitting down on your bed. “You’ll… You’ll think I’m dirty.” You muttered.

“Dirty?” He questioned, sitting beside you. “You will never be dirty, Honey. Far from it…” He said, taking your hand. “please, tell me…”

You gripped your dress before taking a deep breath.

'What is your lust, little one?’

You heard John’s voice in your head, which made you shiver. “…I…I told him that…I think of you.” You muttered, Sharky was taken by surprise. “You’re so handsome and funny… Your cheeky smile makes me happy and your smirk… Gets me excited.” You felt your face getting warmer. “I…I said I thought about you on top of me and…T-Touching me. Kissing me and…Loving me. I got so hot that I…Touch myself-Ah!!!”

You gasped in surprised when Sharky pinned you on to your bed, his eyes dilated, and his lips parted slightly. “Shit, Honey. Talking like that and knowing you thought of me is just getting my dick rock hard.” He grunted out.

“S-Sharky…” You muttered, his face got closer to yours with his hat hitting the floor, his lips brushing against yours.

“Can I kiss you? Please, Please, please-I’ve been dying to have you for so long.” He grunted out, his hips pressed against yours that you felt his bulge in his pants.

You knew he wouldn’t hurt you, he was a big softy deep down but him being so dominant just got you excited between your legs. “Hah…Yes.” You whispered against his lips.

When he got your consent, his lips pressed against yours full, making you whimper. His hands lose against your wrists that you moved your fingers through his fluffy hair as you kissed, his hand sliding down to your waist. With your knees hiked up, it made your dress drop to your waistline that his hips pressed against you more. His hard bulge was slightly rubbing against your clothed cunt, making your leg twitch. “Mmn-”

“Fuck…Your lips…Mmmn…Are so toxic. I can’t get enough.” He muttered between the kisses he gave you. It was like the forbidden fruit; He wanted to taste it for so long, but now since he had it, he wanted the taste to last. “Can I touch you?”

“Y-Yes. Please be gentle though…” You replied. He bit your bottom lip so you can part them before slipping his tongue into your mouth. “M-Mm..” You gripped his hoodie as you felt his rough hand rubbing your thigh, feeling them graze slightly against your underwear and ass. Everywhere he touched just made your skin feel on fire and tingle, wanting more.

You felt his free hand go around to your back, unzipping your dress down to the middle. He grabbed the centre of your dress and slide it off, making you buck your hips. “Fuck..” He groaned when he saw your smooth skin. He grabbed his shirt and hoodie from the bottom, lifting it over his head and tossed it aside. You saw his gold chain hit his chest, looking over his body and down to his hairy happy trail.

“W-Will this hurt?” You asked, looking a bit nervous as you rubbed your thighs together.

“Well, what people keep saying is that your first time always hurts and you bleed, but that is bullshit. I mean-It can hurt and bleed…Blood going everywhere…” He said bluntly, which made you look worried. “But it’s how you prepare it, and I will help you…” He said with a smile. “Do you trust me?’

You nod, your eyes softened. "Yes, Sharky.”

He hummed from that before taking off your bra and underwear. “Woah… You’re shaved down there?” He smirked as he spread your legs open, getting a beautiful view of your neatly trimmed and shaved pussy.

You blushed, covering your mouth. “U-Urm…The Seed family wanted everyone to be well trimmed and clean.” You said.

“Besides their peggies, it seems, and they need it baaad…” He grunted. “No need to be shy. I love it..” He said before leaning forward, his tongue glazing your pussy to get a taste of you.

“S-Sharky..!” You gasped out as you felt his hot tongue licking you like a lollipop. He was eating you out so well; it made your toes curl and your fingers running through his hair. “T-This is embarrassing…”

His eyes looked up at you before moving an inch away to talk. “No need to be embarrassed, Sweetie. I’ve done this to a lot of women, and they enjoyed it.” You pouted from that. “And You will too.. I won’t hurt you; I promise you that…” He said in his sweet tone, placing a kiss on your thigh before going back to eating you.

“Mmn..” You bit your lip to hold back your moans, feeling his tongue slip between your folds and even sliding inside you. “Nnh..Sharky..” He loved it when you moaned out his name, again and again. He was going to show people that you were his now. Your legs widen a bit more and practically buried his face between your legs, making him groan with excitement. Since it felt like you were wet enough, he slipped his middle finger inside you. “Ah-!” You gasped by surprise as his finger dance around inside you.

Sharky’s tongue flicked across your clit, making you stir beneath him. “How is it, sweetie? Tell me.” He grunted out, his tongue glazing every sensitive part inside you.

“G-Good…So good…” It felt weird, but it felt nice. When you accepted his finger, he added another, spreading your walls to prepare for what’s to come. “Nnh..! Sharky-”

“Fuuuck, I love it when you say my name. Gets me excited…” Sharky grinned against you, his beard brushing against your thigh. “I want you to chant it out, sweetie.” His fingers pumped inside you as he licked your clit again, your hips bucking up against his face.

You gripped his hair as you moaned out, practically grinding against his face as he worked his magic. “Ah…Yes, yes, yes. Sharky, please-I..!” You didn’t know what you want but Sharky, So that is what you moaned out. “S-Sharky, Sharky, Sharky..!” His name was sweet on your tongue, feeling like you were praising his name like what others did for God.

“You're squeezing around my fingers. You close to coming?” He asked. You were, having that stirring feeling on your lower stomach and your clit feeling like it’ll burst any second.

“Y-Yes…I’m so close..! Please, Sharky…” You moaned out, wanting more for your release but the scruffy boy pulled away, leaving you empty and longing for him. “W-Why did you stop?” You whined out, looking up at him with a slight pouty look.

This made him chuckle, a smirk going across his lips. “I didn’t mean to tease you like that, even though it is hot that you’re practically begging for it.” He leaned down and kissed your lips, making you taste yourself on his tongue. Ew, ew..! “But I stopped because I want to come with you..” He said softly, rubbing your cheek.

“Okay..” You muttered, watching him strip off his clothes. He had a bit of a chub on him, looking like a beer belly but still some muscle on him. Including having a hairy body to his chest and right down to his happy trail, making you excited for what’s lower. You moved your body when he took off his pants, showing a very stiff cock underneath his boxers. You bit your lip when you already saw his pre-cum staining his boxers.

You wanted to treat him back.

“Sweetie? You oka-ah..!” Sharky was about to question you but gasped when he felt your hand palming his throbbing cock over his boxers. “Woah-_____…You Don’t have to…”

“B-But I want to..” You muttered, kissing his cheek to feel his stubble poking you. You nervously grabbed the end of his boxers before sliding them down, a soft gasp leaving your lips. It was…Big and so thick. How will it fit!? Maybe you were over thinking it, and it might be average, you had no idea, it was your first time seeing a man’s cock. It was… Amazing. His cock twitched on its own and slightly pink at the tip, looking like he’ll spurt up cum already.

“Urm-_____…It’s a bit rude to stare.” Sharky grunted out, his face red from shyness and maybe even embarrassment. You didn’t realise that you were staring for so long.

“I-I’m sorry..! It’s just the first time seeing…Urm…A man’s penis.” You whispered the last word, feeling embarrassed that you said it. “It’s amazing…Even hypnotising.” You reached out, grabbing the base of his cock which made him groan, then started to pump slowly. “I-Is this okay?”

“Hah...Yeah just…Lower your hand a bit, so it’s at the bottom of the shaft…Yeah. And Don’t be afraid to grip and be rough with it. Dick’s can be sensitive, but that’s really at the top…Ah-Fuck…” Sharky groaned as he rested his head back, feeling your hand gripping his shaft and pumped his cock quickly already. “Ah... You’re a fucking natural, sweetie.”

You smiled when he said that, trying to take long and fast strokes, already feeling hot in your hand. “T-Thank you…I want to please you.” You saw cum leaking out the tip which made you bit your lip as you thought of an idea. You leaned your head down, licking the tip like it was a treat.

“Nnh…______. You Don’t have to, I-Ah! F-Fuck it..! Forget what I said, forget what I said…Keep going..!” He moaned out, gripping the bed as he watched you, his free hand petting your head. You continued, your tongue swirling around the tip, not wanting to take it in your mouth today but you still wanted to treat him. It tasted sour at the beginning but faded to bitter, not the best taste, but it was only for a small amount of time. “Oh fuck…Nngh. You sure you haven’t done this before? Shit, dude.” He was just impressed that you were a beginner.

You softly sucked the tip as your hand continued to pump his shaft, feeling his hips shake which meant he wanted to buck up but was holding it down for you. “Mmn…” You soon felt his hand softly grip your hair and pulled away from his cock with a pop. “O-Oh…Did I do something wrong?”

Sharky quickly shook his head. “No, not at all. I want...I need your pussy; I want to take you…” He grunted out, his eyes darken as he stared at you, looking an animal in heat. It made you slightly scared, but his arms being around you made you feel safe and comfortable.

“O-Okay…” He rested you back on the bed, nestling between your thighs, your legs resting on his. He spat in his hand and smeared it on his shaft, getting it nice and wet for you. “P-Please be gentle.”

“Of course I will…” He rubbed your cheek with the back of his fingers, making you hum to his touch. “If it hurts, tell me to stop. I won’t get mad or shit, I’ll stop, and we can cuddle.” This man was way too good for you, you thought. “Here we go…” He grunted out, rubbing up against you with the tip before slowly inserted inside you.

“Mmn..” You bit your lip as you held on to him, feeling him go more in-depth. “S-Shit…” You cursed, bucking your hips up. His shaft continued to go deeper inside, making you wonder how long he was, but felt his hips connect with yours. “Nnh!” You gasped, a deep blush covering your face. “S-Sharky…”

His eyes looked panicked when you whimpered, softly gripping your hips. “Oh shit, did I hurt you? Do you want me to pull out?” He asked you in worry, not wanting to hurt you.

You felt him pull out, but you stopped him. “N-No, don’t pull out. I’m fine; it’s just uncomfortable.” You muttered. You did feel uncomfortable; your walls stretched out and felt full, but it wasn’t painful. You looked down and saw no blood, so that was a plus. “Just…Stay…” You said, your hands running through the back of his head to feel the slight curls of his hair. He did so for you, now placing kisses on your shoulder, neck and chest. “Mmn…” For someone who has killed and burnt Peggies, he had such a gentle touch and loving to him. “Ah…Y-You can move…Just…Not rough.”

“Of course.” He replied, pecking your lips. Sharky grabbed your hips and started to move his own, extracting and inserting inside you at a slow pace. “Shit…You’re so tight. Ah…I’m so lucky to have you underneath me.” His eyes flicked over your body and then to your face, seeing your eyes were closed and softly moaning when his hips pressed against yours. “How does it feel, sweetie? Oh…Hah, To have me inside?”

“W-Weird but good…” You replied, your hands on his shoulder and arm, your fingers softly digging into his tanned skin. “You’re amazing, S-Sharky. Ah…I don’t deserve you.” You whimpered. Why would you deserve him? He was kind-hearted, funny, sweet, fierce and handsome. You’re surprised he had no women with him.

Sharky looked taken back by your words. “What? I don’t deserve YOU..! Nnh…You’re Sweet, funny, cute, you don’t mind my disco music, and you’re slamming hot..!” He let out a growl, realising his hips have quickened, but you seemed to be enjoying it. “I like you, _____. You’re special.”

“Sharky…I like you too…C-Can I say I love you?” You bit your lip when you asked. You knew ‘I love you’ and ‘I’m in love’ with you are different; Like saying to a friend you love them. You just hoped he didn’t mind.

“Of course! I wanted to say it, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable-Ngh…” He said, grinning down at you. You couldn’t help but smiled at that before you cried out. “Woah, you okay?”

“Yeah…Something inside me felt…” You muttered, having no idea what it was. But Sharky had a wide grin on his face, making you cry out again when he did a quick thrust up inside your pussy. “Ah! W-What are you doing?” You asked, gripping onto his arms as he slapped against you.

“I seem to have hit your spot. It makes you crazy…” He chuckled. His hips started to get quicker and rougher, making you cry out again and you could have sworn you saw stars. But he later slowed down, letting out a soft hum. “Fuck, that was good…I’ll continue if you tell me to fuck you…” He groaned, slowly pulling out that his tip was still inside, making you whine at feeling so empty. “Say it…Say, fuck me….Fuck me, Sharky…” He had a lustful smirk on his face, making your body shiver. “I want your cock to be raw me good…”

You covered your heated face with your hand, never saying such lewd words. How dare he! But oh, you wanted more. More of Sharky, more of his throbbing-"S-Sharky…F…Fuck me. I want you C-Cock to raw me…” You whimpered out, looking embarrassed but Sharky looked gleeful at your words.

“Oh, sweetie…” He pressed up against your body to kiss you, his whole shaft thrusting back inside you. “Mmmn..!” You both moaned into the kiss and embraced each other as his cock continued to pound into your throbbing pussy, his tip grazing your sensitive spots that got you stirred beneath him. You know you were going to be sore tomorrow, but you didn’t care.

You just wanted Sharky and nothing else.

“Mmn!” You pulled away from the kiss for air, your legs wrapping around his waist to bring him closer. “Sharky! F-Fuck me…Fuck me..! I need you, S-Sharky..! Ahh!” He growled at your obscene words, now digging his teeth into your shoulder. “Ah! Shi-!” Your walls clamped around his cock, milking him to come. Your lower stomach was stirring, close to your release.

“Mmn.._____. Can I come on you? Please, please!” He begged, sounding like a desperate whine. You nod, looking up at him when he moved his body up. His hand lowered between your legs to rub your clit, making you buck up from his rough touch. “Come from me, babe…Come on my cock..!”

You bucked up and cried, feeling the fire in your stomach increasing. “Sharky! Oh god, oh, god! Oh, Sharky!” You cried out, feeling a burst of electricity coursing through your body as you came.

“Shit.” His eyes sparkled as he watched you come undone. He pulled out and pressed your thighs together, slipping his cock between them. “Ah…Fuck.” He thrusts between your thighs, pre-cum leaking on your lower stomach. You watched aa you relaxed from your climax, interested that he can come just with your thighs. “Fuck…Fuck..! _____, sweetie. I’m coming..!” He let out a deep growl as he came, spurting his cum on your thighs and stomach, even a bit on your chest. Sharky panted as he towered over you, holding himself up with his shaken hands. “Ah…Hah. Fuck me.” He groaned. You softly rubbed his chest, which made the boy smile. “Cute..” He grabbed his shirt from the floor and placed it on you. “You can wipe it off…I bet it’s sticky.”

“A-A bit…” You giggled. You cleaned his cum off you and got pulled back into the bed, Sharky pulling you close to his chest. “Mmm…I’m going to be sore tomorrow. Your fault.” You pouted, hugging his waist.

“Sorry I couldn’t help myself. You were amazing. The best girl I had and I’ve only been with three.”

“Three? But you talk about a lot of women?” You blinked.

“Well-I urm….Urm…” He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I might have lied a bit. Most girls kick me in the nuts or splash their drink at me. But I didn’t lie about me being the best at eating girls out..!”

“No, you’re not.” You smiled, pecking his lips. “So…You’re my boyfriend now?”

“If you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Heh…of course…”

~

Sharky got into detail about your night with the Deputy, but he didn’t want to hear it. He kept talking for days about you when he left for a mission, making Deputy slightly regret you two being together. When he came back, he saw you waiting for him and looked excited.

“Hey, Sharky! I want to show you something.” You said excitedly when he left the truck. You showed him your right arm; the word “’envy’ was now covered with flowers.

“Woah, you got a tattoo? Looks great!” He grinned as he looked over it. “What about your thigh?” You were about to reply, but he kneeled in front of you, your back against the truck. Before you could stop him, he lifted your dress, which made you heat up, not wanting this to happen in public. He saw ‘lust’ was now tattooed over with a flamethrower. “Shit, that is beautiful. You got that for me?” He grinned. He looked back at the tattoo again, groaning at the sight, about to lift your dress more but heard the deputy cough. “Sorry, dude!”

Deputy just rolled his eyes but smiled, either way, tapping Sharky’s back as he walked past. “Let’s go to the pub. I want to know what you did while you were off..!” You said brightly as you hugged his arm, walking behind the Deputy with Sharky.

“Okay, but can I finger you under the table?”

“N-No..!”

“Oh, come on, no one will see!”

“Y-You’re such a pervert…”

“...” Poor Deputy.

THE END! o v o


End file.
